You Saved Me
by Elizabeth L. Sullivan
Summary: He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. She still smelled like the chap perfume she put on before they left. "I thought it was you under the tarp." -McSwarek OneShot- based on 1x13


Her was heart racing. She had to walk out. She had to save Sam. She had to tell them. So, she walked out, and she ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The sound of the heels from her black stilettos meeting the concrete with each step echoed against the walls of The Mermaid Lounge. The cool Toronto air hit the back of her through as she yelled.

"You gotta stop Sam's car!" She yelled as Luke, Boyd and Noelle ran out to meet her. "As soon as he gets to Bergen, he's bait! They're gonna kill him" She followed her superiors when the turned to run to the car

"Alpha 2, Alpha 6, 10-33 officer in jeopardy! Move it now!"

She heard the gunfire over the radio crackle to life. "Dispatch, I have one victim. GSW shot in the chest."

Andy froze. Chills ran down her spine. A part of her new it was Sam. He had been made. He was dead. Sam was dead. She let a small tear trickle down her cheek, before wiping it away. She closed her eyes and prayed that she was wrong.

She stepped out of the black SUV. Her head was still racing. Everything moved in slow motion to her. She looked around until she saw a yellow tarp covering a body. Her eyes tested up. Andy walked towards the body- Sam's body. Boyd pulled pack the tarp revealing curly, brown hair- Angel's curly, brown hair. She gasped in relief. It wasn't Sam. He was alive. Andy wanted to cry and to fall apart. She thought she had lost him.

"McNally," Andy turned around to see who called her name. "We got him. Swarek's okay. You had his back." Andy looked down to wipe her eyes.

"Yeah. Thank you for having mine," she looked at Luke. "Do you-uh-know where he is?"

"He's headed back to the precinct now."

"Thank you, Luke," she whispered as she hugged him.

* * *

She jumped out of the SUV and walked towards the locker room. The same locker room in which just hours ago her heart was racing because he had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. Now her heart was racing because she needed to know that he was safe.

Truthfully, she wasn't quite sure where he was or where she was headed, but something inside her said to go to the locker rooms. She stormed into the men's locker room not caring who was there. Luckily, it was only Sam. He pulled off his shirt to replace it with a clean one.

She walked up to him and shoved him back.

"What the hell, McNally?" Sam asked. He knew something was off.

"I thought you were dead, Sam! I thought I had lost you!" She balled up her fist and intended to pound on his chest, but he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She still smelled like the cheap perfume she had put on before they left. He could feel her warm, wet tears fall from her face and onto his bare chest. "I thought it was you under the tarp," Andy let out a small sob. Sam grabbed her fist and opened her hand. He placed her hand on his chest.

"You feel this?" She nodded. "As long as this is beating, I'm still here. I'm not under some tarp. You didn't lose me; you saved me, McNally."

She looked up into his eyes. He looked down at her lips before returning his eyes back to hers. He raised his left hand and cupped her cheek.

He leaned in and paused to look into her eyes before kissing her.

Andy couldn't explain the way she felt, but she knew it was the same way she had felt when they kissed earlier in the night as Gabe and Edie. She did know that it felt different than when she kissed Luke. There was so much passion and so much emotion in that kiss with Sam.

"Sammy, brother, you in here?" Oliver asked before walking around the corner. Andy jumped back. Oliver gave Sam a look.

She purposely avoided eye contact as she walked past Oliver to leave the locker room. She mentally reprimanded herself for kissing Sam. Luke didn't deserve that. She knew shouldn't have done it, but there was something inside of her that told her she wanted more.

"Save it, Ollie. I know what you're gonna say."

"Not saying anything, Sammy."

* * *

quick little one shot that I felt compelled to write! I just rewatched the episode, and I had to write it down before the writers block came. Please let me know what you think!

ELS


End file.
